Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a self-contained food packaging system, and more particularly an apparatus for heating or cooling, or a container for packaging food including such an apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
There is a long-standing need for food package systems that can heat or cool the food. Prior art attempts at such systems typically include a chemically reacting mixture in a separate container that is stored within the package.
While various configurations of chemical systems and container shapes have been proposed, they all suffer from practical problems that have prevented their widespread acceptance. Examples of problems with various prior art configurations include: escape of hot chemicals from the reaction chamber, inefficient heating, devices to activate the chemical reactions that are difficult to use, difficulty in sterilizing the container for use with food, and difficulty in mating the portion having the chemical reacting mixture with a food container.
Thus there is a need in the art for an apparatus that permits for the easy operation of a heating or cooling device packages with a food container. Such an apparatus should be easy to sterilize and incorporate into a food package, should be able to be packaged with pressurized food, and should be safe to handle.